Punk & Top Model
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: -Tu vois, dit-il en pointant le magazine qu’elle tenait dans l’une de ses mains, tu te préoccupes plus de leurs amours que des tiens ! -AkiraXTokito- -UA-


**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Punk & Top Model_

**Base :**_ SDK, sinon ça ne serait pas là XD_

**Genre : **_Heu… Romance…un peu (beaucoup Guimauve)_

**Couple :**_KyoXYuya et un autre mais je ne dirais rien XP_

**Disclaimer :** _C'est pas à moi… T.T_

**Note : **_J'ai envie de changer de couple un peu, alors bon bien sur ya de (trop) grande référence à mon couple fétiche mais bon je vous assure je change quand même… _

**Punk & Top Model**

Une jeune fille, fluette, et habillée assez drôlement comme l'avait qualifiée la personne âgée qu'elle avait bousculée un peu plus tôt dans la rue pour éviter d'arriver en retard à son rendez-vous, entra dans un bar. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux, blonds, étaient colorés juste à la pointe d'un vert que l'on pouvait qualifié de fluo. Elle portait des chaussettes rayées noires et vertes ainsi qu'une minijupe noire qui s'accordait magnifiquement avec le top tout aussi noir qu'elle avait revêtu pour le haut. Elle était totalement vêtue comme ce que la population appelait un punk. La jeune fille parcourut des yeux la petite salle dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer, son regard s'arrêta sur une table occupée par un garçon un peu plus vieux et au look beaucoup plus sobre. Il portait un simple jean et une chemise noire. L'adolescente traversa la salle et prit place en face du jeune homme.

--Salut !

Bonjour… Peut-on savoir ce que tu as de si important à m'annoncer ?

La jeune fille farfouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit fièrement un magazine. Le garçon leva un œil agacé, l'avait-elle obligé à venir juste pour un article dans un magazine ? Enfin il fallait dire aussi qu'elle savait se montrer très convainquante.

-Tu savais que Kyo no Omine et Yuya Shiina vont se marier !

Le garçon soupira mais pas assez fort pour que son interlocutrice n'entende. Il tenait à sa vie.

-C'est trop romantique, le photographe et le mannequin…

-Peut-être mais au début il ne cherchait qu'à coucher avec elle.

-Je sais mais elle a réussi à le faire tomber sous son charme. En plus ils font un couple magnifique…

-Si tu le dis…

-Mais si ! Au départ ils ne sont vu que parce qu'il manquait un mannequin dans un shoot. Il paraît que Kyo était horrible avec Yuya mais finalement il a décidé de faire un book avec exclusivement des photos de Yuya. Alors pour le faire ce book ils sont partis tout les deux dans un chalet à la montagne…

-Oui je sais tu me l'as raconter au moins un millier de fois.

-J'ai lu une interview de Yuya hier et elle disait que pendant qu'il prenait des photos il n'arrêtait pas de la critiquer parce qu'elle semblait trop froide.

-Et ?

-Et ben finalement il a décidé de la réchauffer à sa manière…

Elle pouffa et son compagnon en profita pour le magazine et de lire le gros titre qui ornait la couverture, « Le mariage tant attendu du Photographe et de la Mannequin ». Une photo du couple prenait la moitié de la page, un homme d'une grande beauté, habillé tout en noir tenait fermement la taille d'un jeune femme blonde beaucoup plus petite habillée d'un simple jean accompagné d'un top coloré. Les deux stars portait de grosses lunettes de soleil ce qui n'empêchait aucunement les fans de reconnaître leurs idoles.

-Et tu sais quoi il paraît qu'il veut l'épouser parce qu'il a vraiment pris son pied avec elle.

-Alors il ne l'aime pas ?

-Ben je ne sais pas mais il lui a quand même offert une villa aux bords de la mer.

-T'es sure qu'il la lui a offert ? Il ne venait pas de vendre son ancienne parce qu'il y avait trop de fans qui restaient devant sa porte.

-Alors là tu casse tout le romantisme !

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment, sa voisine leva la tête l'air visiblement agacée à son tour.

-Si je t'ennuie autant que tu le dises tout de suite !

-Nan c'est pas ça mais quand même j'étais en train de bosser et toi tu m'appelles en me disant que tu as une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer et qu'est-ce que tu m'annonces ? Que tes idoles se marient enfin… Tu vois je pensais que ce serait un truc vraiment important !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda la jeune fille un peu sceptique.

-Ben je ne sais pas à quelque chose d'autre…

Il se leva précipitamment et tourna les talons laissant son amie seule à la table. Elle se leva et courut après le garçon.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu vois, dit-il en pointant le magazine qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains, tu te préoccupe plus de leur amour à eux que des tiens !

La jeune fille resta interdite un moment. Pourquoi lui parlait-il tout à coup de ses amours ?

-Oui mais tu sais à quel point il me font rêver tout les deux. J'aimerais devenir mannequin juste pour vivre la même hist…

Akira s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

-Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je t'aime Tokito ?

Les yeux de la demoiselle se remplirent d'étoiles.

_« Il faudrait que je me mette à la photo juste pour pouvoir garder ce genre d'expressions prêts de moi toute ma vie » pensa Akira._

**Fin**

_Pardon… c'était nul… guimauve…_

_Enfin j'ai écrit d'un coup…_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
